


On a Rooftop

by mysisterlover (xaviermarch)



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, also i've never written anything this 'cute' in my life what, there is like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviermarch/pseuds/mysisterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel was planning to have a quiet night in, but Liam has a surprise for him, c.~1994 (a drabble. sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in years and my first fic for this fandom and I've never ever written anything this fluffy (these two make me come up with the most sappy ideas I swear) 
> 
> Hope it's not too bad!!

He was planning to have a night in, he really was. This hotel room seemed nicer than the ones the band got used to during this tour, it had a minibar! He even told anyone who tried to drag him down to any sort of party to piss off.

After some hours passed, some drinks consumed and some mindless commentary towards the TV was uttered, he was drifting to sleep. It might’ve been earlier than intended, but hey, that was the point of a night in.

His fast approaching sleep was interrupted by a loud knock on his door and a voice shouting. “Wake up, you old grumpy fuck!!” It was Liam, of course it was him.

He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, trying to shake his sleep off and opened the door. Liam was smiling like an idiot.

“What are you doing here? Why are you here? _What are you?_ ” are all things he might have said if Liam hadn’t practically jumped at him as soon as he entered the room. He dragged Noel to the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Get ready.” He smirked.

“What for? I was having a nice evening here, mind you.”

“What? Being here all… lonely and moody by yourself? Nah. Found the stairs to the roof, I need you to come with me.”

“How’s the roof gonna help us?” Noel brushed Liam’s arm off his shoulder.

“Shh”, he said, “just do it.”

So he did. Well, after some persuasion and some “I refuse to leave your room until you come.”

They sneaked up a dreary stairwell. “You’ll like it”, Liam said, tugging at his unenthusiastic brother’s arm and opening the door to the roof.

And he did, again.

The sky was full with stars, it was like all the lights in the city were dimmed and you suddenly could see how the night’s sky really looked like. “Oh…” Noel smiled. They sat down to look up at the stars, everything was silent.

“Remember when we were kids”, Liam started, “and you had all these books about--“

“You called them silly.”

“Shut up!” he laughed. “Those books with all the stories and pictures about spacemen and the stars and whatever, and you told me all about them, I never forgot these y’know…”

Noel smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

He might’ve wanted to spend the night by himself, but this was nicer. Liam was like an extension of him anyway. 


End file.
